Field of the Invention and Description of the Prior Art
The invention refers to a loose-leaf binder for a stack of sheets, comprising an elongated connecting element, in particular a cord or, respectively, twine, adapted to be passed through a perforation of the stack of sheets and comprising clamping means for the connecting element.